The present invention relates to device for advertising on a bottle or other container.
Various types of advertising devices for placement on a bottle or other container are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,999,011 issued to Wasser discloses a four-sided truncated pyramidal-shaped advertisier adapter to be fitted around a bottle neck and held in place by the square upper opening engaging the neck of a bottle. The latter advertiser is made from a strip by folding the latter along fold lines and gluing the ends. The sides of the advertiser extend out beyond the body of the bottle and, therefore, do no permit packaging the bottles in larger boxes with the advertiser in place. Moreover, the unit is easily misaligned by slight jarring and can easily be bent, torn or distorted by accidental handling as there is not means of reinforcing the device so that it will maintain its shape despite such action.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,132,236 issued to Greene on Oct. 4, 1938 discloses an advertising hanger or display consisting of folded section of thin cardboard stock with a circular opening to permit passage therethrough of a bottle top and a clip portion for holding a booklet and another folded flat portion for displaying a message. The Greene advertiser is relatively fragile and has no means for reinforcing the structure to resist accidental bending or tearing.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,536,445 issued to Maupai on May 5, 1925 discloses a more rigid structure for fitting over a bottle neck having side-wing members interlocking with the body of the display. However, the display has only one surface and extends beyond the confines of the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,473,313 issued to Piatt on Nov. 6, 1923 discloses a bottle advertising display which has two advertising surfaces available that are suspended from a bottle neck engaging center portion. However, the display surfaces are attached to the central portion by twisted, relatively thin connecting regions that are susceptible to tearing. Moreover, the displays extend out from the confines of the body of the bottle, making stacking of the bottles in a box with the displays in place impractical.
Consequently, known advertisers have only a limited number of separate message bearing surfaces available, are usually fragile, cannot be packed in a box with several other containers with the advertiser mounted on the bottle or container or must be adjusted into position by the uncertain bending of the cardboard material from which the advertiser is generally made.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved bottle advertiser. It is another object to provide an advertiser which has at least three separate surfaces available for advertising. It is yet another object of the invention to provide an advertiser which occupies relatively little space so that it can be shipped when installed on a bottle or other container. It is yet another object of the invention to provide an advertiser which is shaped to allow it to be stacked.